


A Day in the Life

by Wamakai



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wamakai/pseuds/Wamakai
Summary: A short and sweet moment between the Archivist and his favourite human being.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 5 inside. This is set post-apocalypse (as I have imagined it) with the two still working at the archives. Usual disclaimers apply; I don't own the works or the characters - I am only responsible for the plot of this short fluffy fic.

“Martin, could you come in here please?”

The Archival Assistant paused, the bundle in his arms squeezed tight against his chest as he willed away the instant, intense feelings of nervousness and excitement. Clearing his throat, he glanced everywhere but at the tall imposing form of Jonathan Sims… his lover.

It was an odd feeling. It was rather odd to even say. If he tried, Jon could probably see all the embarrassing things running through his head, and Martin knew he wouldn’t out of respect, but… It was still so weird. After travelling through hellscape after hellscape and making it through, and battling Elias _and_ Jon taking over the Eye and the Institute… well, it wasn’t necessarily ideal but it certainly beat the alternative.

“Um… okay. Sure.,” he said slowly clearing his throat again and stepping back over the threshold into the office. Jon shut the door behind him and it locked with a definitive click. All of Martin’s nerves stood on end as he heard Jon step up close behind him, reach around and gently ease the papers out of his grasp.

All of his attention was now entirely focused on getting air in and out of his lungs. He cleared his throat again.

“You, um… you wanted to see me?”

All at once, Jon’s arms wrapped around Martin’s middle as he rested his head on Martin’s shoulder. He breathed a deep sigh and dropped a soft kiss there.

“Was it a really bad one?”

He nodded wordlessly tightening the hug ever so slightly.

“You… you can talk to me if it helps.”

“I… I couldn’t put you through that. I know… I see all of it. Not just the surface terror; it’s in context, in full colour and high definition. I can’t put you through that. I just… can’t.”

“But I… Jon, I want to help,” said Martin turning around in his arms to face him. He placed a soft kiss on the Archivist’s forehead and wrapped his arms around him.

“You _are_ helping,” he breathed, “this is most definitely helping.”

They stood there for a moment, with Jon breathing in his scent. A little bit of vanilla, a subtle cologne and that other scent that was so very Martin. He didn’t know, didn’t care to remember exactly how he had managed without him.

“If it gets too hard, Jon, you can just… tell me. I’ll be fine. I want to do this for you.”

“I’ll… I’ll let you know.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” he chuckled looking up into Martin’s sweet face.

“Thank you,” he said, his eyes turning soft.

“Any time,” beamed the younger man.

And before he could help himself, Jon had leaned up and pressed his lips ever so gently to Martin’s. It wasn’t their first kiss by any means. It was still as sweet, though. Martin whimpered and Jon groaned as the kiss deepened. They stepped backwards, lost in their emotions, thrilling at the moment they could spend together and bumped into the nearby shelf upsetting some of Gertrude’s old knickknacks.

They pulled away laughing at the shared moment of silliness, both breathing heavily with their foreheads resting against each other.

“We’re… about to be interrupted,” said Jon with a sheepish smile. Another statement-giver maybe. Or perhaps even a monster looking for vengeance. It didn’t matter.

“Now? Seriously?” Jon chuckled again and reached up to press a kiss to Martin’s forehead.

“We can pick this up later.”

Martin sighed although he had to agree. They were living together after all and honestly, this wasn’t so bad. He still worked for the archive and was still technically a servant of The Eye but there was a lot more freedom than he’d expected. He was free to love the man he’d fallen for and made a decent wage while he was at it. There were still some difficulties, but which couple didn’t have them?

“Alright then. I’ll make your favourite for dinner today.”

“That… would be nice. Thank you.”

“I’ll… I’ll just get out of your way then. Call if you need me.”

Jon gave a non-commital response, already rifling through the papers on his desk sorting out this or that for the archive. It helped to keep busy he said. Holding on this his former life or what was left of his humanity meant taking over the archive and doing the basic mundane tasks he was used to but he also did a lot to make sure that the other Dread Powers didn’t just pluck assistants as they once did. All said, he was doing a much better job than Jonah Magnus of keeping the institute running.

For all that they had suffered and all that they had been through, the end result was certainly far from ideal but good was enough to suffice. With that one last thought, Martin smiled to himself as he made his way down the hall to the kitchen to fix himself a nice cup of tea. He was due the break anyway and he could also spend some peaceful minutes anticipating whatever “later” would bring for them both.


End file.
